The present invention pertains generally to electromagnetic radiation polarization measurement systems and is particularly directed to an improved system and corresponding method for processing two coherent RF signals respectively provided from two differently oriented receivers of RF radiation to measure the polarization of the received radiation.
Typically the differently oriented receivers are sensitive to orthogonally polarized RF radiation, such as in a crossed log periodic antenna utilized as a feed for a parabolic dish. Within the context of the present invention, the term "differently oriented receivers" also refers to functionally equivalent antennas, such as a dual polarized horn antenna.
For some applications, it is desirable to combine the two received signals for transfer over a single communication channel, such as when a waveguide rotary joint forms a portion of the communications link between the receiving antenna and portions of a signal processing system. The system of the present invention is useful for such applications, although its use is not necessarily limited to systems so including a rotary joint.